Matchmaker
by HeavenSkye
Summary: AU, I think. Octavia plays matchmaker for Clarke and Bellamy. Bellarke. Rating is just to be cautious, I swear.


**(A/N): Okay, so I have only watched a few episodes of the 100, and haven't watched later than 1x08 up to now, I don't think, but I love the idea of Bellarke, and I think that Octavia has the potential to play matchmaker a little. So, a bit of fluff, I guess.**

**Please go easy on me, for it is my first venture into the 100 fanfiction verse. Let me know what you think. I do not own the 100 or any of its characters.**

**See you whenever,**

**HeavenSkye x**

**Matchmaker.**

It's Octavia that first figures it out. Clarke and Bellamy had just been out foraging for more supplies and she had been eagerly awaiting their return to camp. She knew that whilst the co-leaders had initially hated each other, a kind of friendship had blossomed between the unlikely pair. Still, Octavia's eyes came to rest sharply on Clarke when she saw the blonde girl watching her brother from the corner of her eyes.

Slowly, Octavia came to stand beside Clarke, helping her sort the supplies. After a quick glance to ensure her brother couldn't overhear their conversation, she mutters to Clarke. "You like him."

Clarke's head snaps up as she turns to face Octavia. "What?! Who?"

"Bellamy." Octavia responds firmly, eyes still watching her brother, making sure he can't hear them or even know that they're watching him. Clarke's response is immediate in the way she stiffens and blushes profusely.

"What? No! I-" Clarke begins to defend herself, but is quickly cut off by Octavia.

"Please, Clarke. I can see it clear as anything. Bell's never really been the most open person." Octavia tells her gently. Clarke still looks shocked and a little defensive, but she sighs.

"I know, but you're not exactly selling it here, O."

Octavia grins at her friend's admittance. "I'm not trying to sell anything. Bell likes you too."

"What? No, he doesn't!"

"Yeah, he does. He calls you princess all the time, and you never even liked Finn calling you that. Bell's never been big on nicknames either, not positive ones anyway." Octavia tells her in a hushed tone. "I know my brother, Clarke. He likes you too. I wish you luck."

And with that, Octavia walks away, confident that she's done all she can to help both her brother and her friend in the new pairing she's taken to calling Bellarke, at least in her head.

…

Bellamy watches as Clarke says something to Octavia three weeks later, the blonde haired girl blushing a little, whilst his sister is grinning like the cat that caught the canary. He watches as Octavia says something in response to Clarke before the blonde girl grins and walks away. He hurries to catch up with his sister.

"Hey, O." He calls as he catches up to his little sister. Octavia turns with a wide grin.

"Hey, Bell."

"What were you saying to the princess?" He asks, trying to sound indifferent. He knows he failed miserably when Octavia's grin widens even more.

"Scared I'm gonna tell her that you like her?" Octavia responds instantly. Bellamy shakes his head.

"No, 'course not." He snaps, but it seems as though Octavia is immune to his temper.

"Right." She says sarcastically. "Look, I think you guys are cute together, really."

"O, get real."

"I am." Octavia stops and pulls him over to a corner where no-one else can hear them. "Look, Bell, it's okay to admit you like Clarke."

"She likes Spacewalker anyway." Bellamy mumbles. Octavia rolls her eyes.

"She doesn't like Finn, Bell. She likes you."

"Yeah, right." A call causes Bellamy to pull away and turn to nod at Miller who had interrupted them. "Look, O, I gotta go."

…

It's another three weeks before Bellamy and Clarke find themselves alone again, this time sat up a tree, watching out for Grounders or any other creatures this Earth provides. Neither can look at each other, at least not while the other is looking at them. It's unbelievably awkward, and both are running Octavia's words through their minds silently.

Clarke: _I know my brother, Clarke. He likes you too._

Bellamy: _She doesn't like Finn, Bell. She likes you._

Both curse Octavia mentally for making them think about the attraction they have for the other leader of their 100 and turn to look at the other at the same time. Their eyes lock, and both pause, seemingly unable to look away from one another. Bellamy is first to smirk.

"Everything okay, princess?"

Clarke purses her lips in response. "Just perfect, rebel king." She responds in the same tone. Bellamy smirks again.

"If you say so." His smirk drops a little. "So, princess, how's spacewalker?"

"Finn?" Clarke asks, confused. She hasn't really spoken to him much since Raven showed up, and she certainly wouldn't be repeating that one time with him ever. "He's fine, I guess. Why?"

"Just figured, with the two of you so close…" Bellamy trailed off as soon as he saw the hurt covering Clarke's face. He immediately feels a deep hatred for Finn for being able to make that expression cross his princess' features. He never questions when she became _his _princess, even just in his mind.

Clarke feels her walls coming up at the mention of the past. "Yeah well, why don't you ask Raven? I'm sure she'd be happy to tell you how he's doing." She responds coldly. Bellamy curses himself for his lack of tact when dealing with his stubborn co-leader.

Clarke continues to ignore him for the rest of the watch, and on their way back to their tents, neither notice Octavia watching them with a worried expression on her face. It seems her Bellarke mission has taken a turn for the worse.

…

It is due to Octavia again that they end up confronting each other. Or rather, Octavia confronts them both. She barges into the next tactical meeting and glares everyone apart from Bellamy and Clarke out of the tent before fixing the two remaining teenagers with a glare.

"What happened?" She demands of the two. Bellamy and Clarke simply look at her, confused. Octavia rolls her eyes, hands on her hips. "Fine, I can see none of this is going to work with you two. God, you're both too stubborn."

Clarke looks at her, eyes widening when she realises what Octavia's talking about. "O, no…"

Octavia ignores her and drags her to the seat directly opposite Bellamy. "Okay, let's just get this out in the open." She puts one hand on Clarke's shoulder. "Clarke, Bellamy like likes you. Yeah, in that way." She puts her other hand on Bellamy's shoulder, though he is currently glaring at her for telling Clarke his secret. "Bell, Clarke like likes you too. Yep, in that way." She then addresses the pair of them who are both glaring at her for telling their secrets. "You guys like each other, but you dance around it. It's sad to watch, dammit. Just kiss already."

Octavia turns round when she reaches the door, only to turn back around with the biggest grin on her face. She's just seen Bellamy and Clarke in a heated kiss, Clarke pressed up against Bellamy's desk.

…

They come to find her later, holding hands. Octavia squeals the minute she sees the joined hands of her brother and her friend, engulfing them both in a tight hug that they try their best to return without releasing their hands from the other's grip.

"O, you're squashing the princess." Bellamy tells her, finally getting her to release them. Octavia grins as Clarke bats Bellamy in the arm.

"Stop calling me princess." She tells him, but there's no bite behind the words. Bellamy simply grins.

"But the name suits you so well, princess."

Clarke ignores him and turns to Octavia. "O, thank you. For…" She waves her free hand to indicate herself and Bellamy, "Whatever this is."

"Yeah." Bellamy smiles at his little sister, a genuinely happy smile. "Thanks, O."

Octavia grins again. "Yes! I knew the Bellarke mission would be a success!"

"Bellarke?" Bellamy asks with a smirk.

"Mission?" Clarke adds, also smirking.

Octavia tries to look contrite. "Uh, didn't mean to say that out loud?"

**The End.**


End file.
